This invention relates to check valves and, more particularly to collapsible ball check valves designed to prevent reverse flow upon loss of fluid pressure.
The present invention in its preferred embodiment is shown in conjunction with a pneumatic drilling tool, as more fully disclosed and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 507,968 filed on Sept. 20, 1974, which is hereby incorporated by reference.